gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Closer
Closer by Tegan and Sara is featured in Feud, the sixteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Jake and Ryder with the rest of the New Directions (except Brittany, Joe, and Sugar). After Finn and Brody's fight, the song begins. Ryder and Jake lead the song as the New Directions are in the auditorium with Marley and Blaine playing the keyboards. With all feuds resolved, the New Directions sing their hearts out and dance with passion in a fun and wacky way. Will comes in and watches them as they run through the auditorium seats, singing together. Lyrics Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Ryder and Jake: Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer Ryder: The doors are open, the wind is really blowing Ryder and Jake with New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead Ryder and Jake: It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical (New Directions: Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're oh so typical Jake: All you think of lately is getting underneath me All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me Ryder and Jake: Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer Jake with New Directions: The lights are off and the sun is finally setting Ryder and Jake with New Directions: The night sky is changing overhead It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical New Directions: Uh, Uh Uh Uh, Uh Uh Uh, Uh Uh Uh, Uh Uh Ryder and Jake with New Directions: Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams (Uh, Uh Uh) Here come the dreams of you and me Here come the dreams It's not just all physical I'm the type who won't get oh so critical So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical I want you close, I want you I won't treat you like you're typical (Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're typical (Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh Ohoh Oh Oh) I won't treat you like you're typical Ryder: All I want to get is a little bit closer All I want to know is, can you come a little closer? Trivia *It was also sung by Brody earlier in the episode, while he was singing in the shower, as Santana rifled through his clothes and took his pager. This version was unreleased though. Errors *Unique can be seen doing a twirl, but in the next shot, she is shown sitting down. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.43.05.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.58.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o6_250.gif tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o5_250.gif tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o4_250.gif tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o3_250.gif tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o2_250.gif tumblr_mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o8_r1_250.gif Jarley159.png tumblr_mjopupN4mN1qbysf9o1_250.gif tumblr_mjoklk4GfT1qd1240o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjomq9ydmZ1r63f5bo1_250.gif Tumblr mjp84gCsA11qeds6ko1 500.jpg Closer kartie.gif closer-glee.jpg tumblr_ml7rvnYQ0X1qk71sao8_250.gif MarleyNr43.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Brody Weston